


Like a Wolf's Cry in the Distance

by CrazedwiththeCullens



Series: Like a Wolf's Cry in the Distance [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedwiththeCullens/pseuds/CrazedwiththeCullens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the second week for the Cullen’s at Forks Junior High. The music teacher Mrs Biers has been diagnosed with advanced Cancer. After Carlisle operates to try and save her life he asks Edward to look out for her only child Riley who is a fellow student.<br/>When Edward asks how a 100-year-old immortal could interact with a 15-year-old kid. Carlisle simply answered “he will surprise you.”<br/>Will Riley resent Edward’s interference? Will they become friends? Or will they become closer than that?<br/>The First Chapter of the ‘prequel’ of “I hope you had the time of your life.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Wolf's Cry in the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is the first chapter of the saga “Wolfs cry in the Distance” which “I hope you had the time of your life” is part of (about half way through now by my reckoning).  
> I’ll work on both and post as often as I can.  
> The title came from a Ricky Martin song “I am made of you” when I re-heard it early this year I started coming up with the plot of this saga. I was thinking of holding it back for a story solely about Jacob and the shifters, but that’s stuck in writer’s block, and it fits this story too well.  
> I originally had written a completely new character for this story, but I thought it might work better if I used a recognizable person from fandom, so I picked Riley Biers, mainly because he was played in Eclipse by the hot Australian actor Xavier Samuel. I have taken great liberties with his character, basing it instead on a close friend of mine (who I have promised will remain nameless – another reason for adopting Riley)  
> Of course all characters belong to SM, I’ve just had fun playing with them. Thanks SM, your boys and girls have got me though some tough times!!!  
> Of course all characters belong to SM, I’ve just had fun playing with them.
> 
> See end for more notes -

Friday 11 September 2003

EPOV

As I walked into school I heard Carlisle’s words ringing in my ear… “Look out for the Biers child, his mother isn’t expected to make it, he’s all alone in this world as far as I know.” I could relate to that, though I had only been at school for two weeks, I knew him to have no friends, a complete loner.  I remember quizzing Carlisle on Mrs Biers’ prognosis, the doctor in me couldn’t help it. After a lengthy conversation I agreed the cancer was deep rooted. He’s done his best to remove it, but… 

Mrs Biers was our Music teacher at Forks Junior High; she was a formidable woman. The best way to describe her was like a 5 foot Katherine Hepburn, bun and all. Skinny as a rail, but smartly dressed. No makeup. She meant business.

She and her Son had apparently migrated from Australia two and a half years earlier, but she had very little trace of an accent, If I were to be asked I would have said she was English, she sounded like one of those Shakespearian actors who pronounce their vowels perfectly. 

I got on well with her. She was very talented, but strict. Given the era I was brought up in that was no problem.  I was horrified to hear of her prognosis so soon after meeting her.

Then I remember Carlisle’s frown and his thought… ‘You didn’t pay attention to what I really asked you?’; then began a long conversation about how I, a 100-year-old immortal could interact with a 15-year-old kid. Carlisle simply retorted that in his conversations with this ‘kid’ he showed more maturity then many adults he had seen and that he would ‘surprise’ me.

I still walked with trepidation at the thought of what I was going to do.  I had never met the Biers kid. All thoughts about him from his fellow students were that he was a loner… or more cruelly a looser.

We shared English classes but didn’t sit together; Mr Mason assigned us to different tables because our placement scores were both the highest in the class and he thought we could aid other less capable students.  After a week he had thought about re-assigning us to sit together since neither of us was any trouble and that would be at least one corner of the class room he wouldn’t need to pay attention to.

Biers was smart, polite, the teachers loved him. His thoughts were clouded in worry and fear… there was something dark and malevolent about his background, that I felt before the diagnosis, hard to read through all the clutter of chatter from a new class.  But the fear for his mother had wiped all other thoughts from his mind shortly after that.

English was in the afternoon and we had no shared classes before then. I knew Carlisle had mentioned it to all his ‘children’ so Jasper would keep an eye out for him in history in the morning. They shared a desk and Jasper appeared to get along well with him… or as well as Jasper’s weakness would allow. They were both introverts I guess.

At lunch all us Cullen’s sat together as had been our practice for 50 years.  We had been periodically bothered by curious kids, but they eventually got the message and left us alone.

I kept an eye out for the Biers child but no sign. On our first days here he had sat by himself in the far corner of the room. He kept an eye on us and the crowds which circled around us, but always remained aloof. 

I could read his thoughts; that once he had been the ‘shiny new toy of the school’ to quote him, but that all faded. He half enjoyed us coming down to earth and half pitied us. Strange in 80 years of being an immortal I had never been pitied by a human… I found the feeling disturbing, yet strangely compelling; I needed to know more.

I remembered as the days went on and we stared in sports, Emmett in particular shining in football, Jasper baseball, Alice - despite her height - netball, I modestly on the track. Every male teacher or student had a crush on Rosalie. Biers sympathy evaporated and was replaced by coldness… he realised it wasn’t the nature of things for every star to come crashing down to earth and turn into a burnt cinder, some stayed aloft and mesmerised everyone.

I was taken out of my reverie by the entrance of said Biers kid. He was averagely good looking, dark blond hair, lean and lightly muscled and about 5’9”.  Unlike every other kid who bought their meal from the cafeteria, he had his lunch with him; which was curious enough. 

He went over to the soda machine thinking he had run out of soda from home yesterday.  He tried not to pay attention to us, but he always glanced over to us. Particularly, when I caught him looking, he flushed and returned to his job at hand, feeding what seemed like a thousand coins into the machine that he had raided from a jar at home, he was thinking he had no other money in the house. In his flustered state he dropped some of the coins and let out a muffled curse, a few chuckles came up from the crowded room at his expense. He began cursing himself that he hadn’t remember to go to the canteen to change them for larger denominations.

His nervousness showed and he dropped a few more coins, he was rapidly becoming the floor show of the canteen.

He was so flustered that he fed too many coins in and departed with his coke leaving the remaining coins and hurrying out the door to the humour of all.

I went over to the machine to retrieve his lost change and eyed a short fat kid that was making a b line for it, he rapidly retreated.  I then followed the Biers kid out the door.

When I got outside there was no sign of him. If I had of been human that would have been the end of it, but I could smell his scent in the air and followed.  The scent lead me away from the school buildings and into the woods that stood on the mountains surrounding the school.

I saw his figure disappear into the trees and followed.

When I caught up with him as he walked through the woods I let him know my presence with a simple “Hey.”

Without turning around he said “fuck off.” Unlike his mother he had more of an Australian twang, but would still pass for English. 

There was a few moments pause where he sniffed the breeze that was blowing through the woods past me, then he almost pirouetted his turn was so fast. His eyes clapped onto me and a flush bloomed on his cheeks. Did he just know my scent?

“Oh… it’s you.  Sorry.” He allowed himself to say. I knew that there was a lot more he was holding back.

“You left these.” I said extending my arm and opening my palm to show the few coins that rested there, I tried to not tower over him, but concealing our 4 inch height difference wasn’t easy.

A surge of anger swept through him and he swept the coins from my hand and departed further into the woods with a bitter “I hope you enjoyed the show.” Parting from his lips.

I was lost for words.  I paused for a moment to work out what to do next.  Would it be best to just let him go and lick his wounds in private?  But I remembered that I promised Carlisle, I would look after him… so I followed. 

He went further into the woods and came upon a stream flowing amid the rocks. He sat on a rock overlooking it and without moving his head shouted “What!” He had good tracking skills for a human I’d give him that.

“I’m sorry.” I replied.

He turned his head to look at me… A single eyebrow raised in the most expressive way and he waited for me to explain, clearly annoyed I was on ‘his’ territory.

“I should have helped you in the canteen.” I replied. Another surge of anger followed…

“I know how to use a damned coke machine!” he spat.

What do I do now? I guess there is no easy way out of this just plunge forward. “No I meant letting them laugh at you, it wasn’t…” I paused for a second thinking of the right vernacular…“cool. I’m sorry.” His anger dipped for a minute, replaced by something warm but just as soon as it left, it re-emerged.

“I don’t need your help.”

Well this is going well… change track “They should be nicer to you. With your Mother…” he didn’t let me finish the sentence when he was up on his feet and prowling – yes there is no other word to describe it – prowling to me. If I were human I would be more than a little nervous at this stage.

“How did you know?” he said venomously…

“My Father is Dr Cullen, he operated on your Mother.” Again the anger subsided.

“Oh, I forgot who your father was.”

“He said you might need some help.” Suddenly like a slap in the face his anger had reached a new crescendo…

“I don’t need any charity… I just need to be left alone.” And he turned, picked up his soda and lunch box and headed further into the woods.

Common sense would say that I should retreat at this point, but I remembered Carlisle’s smirk when he said the Biers kid would ‘surprise’ me, I was immediately more curious.  So I followed.

I thought my orienteering skills were quite good, so I was surprised when my tracking lead me to the far end of the football field.  He had lead me in a giant circle and I hadn’t noticed.  He sat on a log overlooking the field.

“What will it take for you to get a hint?” He said bitterly.

I walked up to him… he was seething, but there was something under it… almost that he wanted me to make the first move… I sat on the other end of the log. He made no move to get up. I shuffled closer to him but still a polite distance away.  I decided to take a shot at conversation.

“You can yell at me again if you want.” I said my crooked smile coming out to play, it usually worked in these situations.

His brown eyes looked into mine, one, then the other, then back again. Trying to work me out. Suddenly a tear rolled down his cheek. He batted it away rapidly and turned to look in the other direction. His anger morphed into sadness which became despair. His mind let out a cry of such misery the like of which I have never heard in my 100 years.

I raised my hand and placed it on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off but not entirely convincingly. My thumb made small calming circles on his shoulder blade that faced me… this act of tenderness; reading his mind, one of only a few he has had from an outsider in his life, was too much… and the floodgates opened. His shoulders began to heave as stifled sobs began to wrack his body… then in a second, with speed that was almost impossible to imagine a human could achieve, he spun around and I was locked in a vice like grip of despair. His head buried in the crook of my neck crying like a baby, his arms wrapped round me. If I were human I’m sure it would have been painful.  I didn’t know what to do. No human had hugged me for 80 years. His mind sent out waves of need mingled with the despair. Here was someone who was truly alone… a kindred spirit? I loosely placed my arms around him but too late.

He must have sensed my discomfort and withdrew to his side of the log. His protective shield that had been momentarily dropped returned with vigour. His mind reeling at his stupidity and bracing for the onslaught of my scorn. If I had of had a heart it may have broken a little then.  What had happened to this boy to make him so fearful of others, so defensive?

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” was all he permitted himself to say.

“It’s ok, everyone needs someone.”

“I don’t… I can look after myself and my Mum like I’ve always done. I don’t need any help, or charity.” He made to get up but I grabbed hold of his shoulder and pushed him back onto the log, maybe using a little too much force. He gazed at me in wonder for a moment. A look in his eyes that made me feel very queasy, like he had just realized a little part of my secret. But it was soon gone and replaced by his usual fury.

Here goes… “I didn’t mean to offend you… I’d just like to be… friends.”

“Why?”

Well that’s a good point, if I say ‘because my father told me’ that would go down like a lead balloon. I was knocked out of my reverie.

“Why, you and your family, your good at everything, everyone likes you… why aren’t you with the cool kids? Why do you want to be friends with a looser like me?”

“Because I like you; and the cool kids in this school are the losers if you ask me. So dumb but completely up themselves.” A broad smile broke over his face and it was like the sun breaking through storm clouds. I realised I’d never seen him really smile.

I remembered I hadn’t introduced myself.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Edward; Edward Cullen.” I said.

“Riley Biers.” He said extending his hand and I shook it.   He had a powerful, confidant grip.

Now what, I broke through, but if I say something dumb it could all end, it was like winning the confidence of a wild animal… what could we talk about… the weather of course.

“Pretty damp here.”

“I like it…when you come from a place where your house could go up in flames every summer you come to like the rain.” An image washed into his mind of him as a child sitting on top of his roof with a garden hose scared shitless as the valley before him raged in flames. I swallowed involuntarily at the image.

“Where’s that?”

“Australia, every summer we had bushfires… Mum used to go apeshit just at the smell of smoke.” A smile cracked on his face, then suddenly water started pooling in his eyes… No No No. we were so close….

“Ummm…” I thought quickly. “Who are you staying with?” I thought this a safe topic, though I should have known better since Riley hadn’t thought of any adult other than his Mother.

“At home.” He said bluntly. The tears and smile disappearing and the trap door again closing on his emotions.

“I just thought...” I said trying to save the situation but the damage had been done.

“I can look after myself. I’ve done it for years. I’m fine!” I knew it was anything but… I then decided to take the plunge. After all, it seemed that the way I had so totally stuffed up this conversation, by the end of it, Riley was certainly going to hate me, so I might as well at least try and see to his welfare…

“Isn’t there anyone?”

“NO leave me alone.” Said Riley again turning from me.

Now this is a really bad idea, but here goes… “What about your Dad?” Edward knew by school gossip that Mrs Biers was divorced but that’s all, Riley never thought about his father so he was curious to say the least.

“Back in Australia I presume with his wife. I see him as much now as I ever did, which is to say never.” The bitterness was palpable, you could have cut it with an axe.

“Don’t you have any other family?”

“Well there’s…” suddenly several things clicked into place in Riley’s mind, none of them particularly flattering to me. “NO!” he yelled and sprang from the log pushing himself in a defensive posture up against a nearby tree ready to fight or run as though I had tried to attack him. “NOOOO!” He shouted again. “I’m never going back. You’ll never make me. I’ll die first. I’ll…” anger and fear rolled into one terrifying ball in his mind.

“I’m not… no one wants to send you back… I was just curious as to your background…” I added quickly holding my hands out pleadingly. “Sorry!”

Riley calmed a little with this, but still remained up against the tree. I could hear Riley remembering voices. ‘Should be in boarding school’. ‘Shouldn’t be with his mother’. ‘Better off with someone responsible’.  I had no idea in what context they were, but they sure as hell weren’t anyone in Forks. I had no idea what Riley had been through, but whatever it was scared the shit out of him and was giving me the Hebei’s as well.

“Why don’t you come and stay with us?” I heard myself say before I could check it… Rose will have a fit! I thought about saying ‘you need to think about if your mother doesn’t make it, you can’t live by yourself.’ But fortunately I caught it. I imagined what that would sound like to a kid whose mother was in hospital. I could hear Riley’s internal monologue screaming ‘don’t say it, don’t say it!’ as though he could read my mind, which was rather disconcerting to say the least. So I finally settled on “Just till your Mom’s out of hospital.”

I could see Riley’s mind whirring away a million thoughts a minuet. Calculating every possible scenario. If we didn’t look completely different then I could be looking in a mirror which also was quite disconcerting.

“Mom and Dad have said I need to make new friends here and they’d love you to have a sleep over at our place for the weekend.” I lied, also thinking ‘sleep over’ sounded less threatening. “And you’d be best placed to get news on your mother’s recovery.” I said throwing everything I had at convincing him.

He continued to wrestle with himself. Until finally. “Are you sure? You don’t even know me.” Said Riley weakening.

“Then I will over the weekend. I’m willing to take the risk if you are?” I said with my crooked smile breaking through. Always works. But what was that? Did he just say to himself that he loves my smile? Maybe I’m getting into more than I bargained for…

“OK.” Riley said with a shy smile and removed himself from his place firmly abut the tree and came over to sit down next to me. He picked up his sandwich from home and began to eat. “You’ve missed your lunch. Want to share?”

Something about this little touch made me get a lump in my throat, something that I hadn’t had in several decades. I knew rummaging through Riley’s thoughts that he brought his own lunch because they couldn’t afford the cafeteria. All his Mothers salary was going on hospital bills at the moment. I thought I would have to talk to Carlisle about it. Hell there was a lot I was going to have to talk to Carlisle about now. Now here was this kid sharing half of his one sandwich with a perfect stranger. I wonder what he had to eat at home. Probably not much. Yes he had to come and stay with us.

As this ran through my head I realised I hadn’t answered Riley’s question… what could I say that didn’t sound like a refusal??? It wasn’t just the idea of solid food repelled me, I thought it would be liking taking food out of the mouth of the starving.  But I didn’t want Riley to know that I knew exactly how precious that half sandwich was.

“No thanks, I’m so excited I couldn’t eat…” I tried.

“Excited?” asked Riley, that endearing eyebrow raising again.

“Yeah… I just made my first friend in Forks.” Again with the crooked smile for distraction, and this time Riley’s whole face light up, like the sun on a Caribbean beach. Then the clouds began to gather.

“There are a hundred cooler kids down there just dying to be your friend.”

“Yeah, guess that’s why I’m up here with you to get away from sycophants.” Riley’s smile returned, I want to do everything I can to see that smile as often as possible… where did that thought come from?

I fished in his mind for other topics to discuss… he was a bookworm like me, so I thought I could help the bonding process by admitting such. “I probably should confess I’m a bit of a nerd.” I added.

“Welcome to the Nerd Shire.” Said Riley with a wave of his hand behind him to the woods.

“Fan of Tolkien?” I asked getting the reference.

“More Roddenberry but I thought that was way TOO nerdy.” Said Riley with a smile.

I smiled reading the prompt from Riley’s mind and lifted my right hand parting my fingers in the middle “Peace and long life.”

Riley looked like he could kiss me, which for some reason I didn’t mind… I’m going to have to examine that thought later, it’s quite disturbing. “Live long and prosper.” Riley responded with his hand also raised and parted in the middle in the Vulcan salute. “Now you know my deepest darkest secret.”

“And you know mine, please don’t tell my brothers and sisters.” I added thinking I would have to do some boning up on Star Trek which I’m really not particularly interested in; but the kid’s Mother was dying, I had to humour him. Alice was the Trek nut. A ‘more perfect world’ right up her alley. I’d have to get her aside for a while.

“Your secrets safe with me Spock. Closet Trekkers rule!” said Riley fist pumping the air. “God I can’t believe I just said that, I think you’re a bad influence on me!” he said mischievously looking out of the side of his eyes at me, then took a mouthful of sandwich and smiled widely as he ate it. The sparkle in his eye showed that he thought the exact opposite.

We sat for a little while in affable silence. He started running over the course of our conversation in his head and began to feel more and more guilty for yelling at me… Then it hit him. ‘They say all the Cullen kids are adopted… fuck what must they have been through?  And I yelled at him just for being nice to me?’ I couldn’t believe that with everything that was going on in his life he was worried about that. ‘God I’m the world’s biggest arse hole… I’ve got to apologise.’

“Edward,” he started nervously “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

I smiled “It’s ok, you have a lot on your mind.”

“Still, it wasn’t nice…” I could see his mind working twenty to the dozen trying to think of how to broach the subject. “The other kids say you and your brothers and sisters are adopted.”

“Yes, Carlisle and Esme Cullen couldn’t have children so they adopted us all.” I confirmed.

“Wow... that great of them.” Riley said actually impressed that people could act that nicely. “Your biological parents?” he asked questioningly.

“Both died of influenza.” I confirmed.

“Fuck, I’m sorry… If you don’t want to talk about it… I’m sorry it’s none of my business.” He began to retreat back into his shell thinking he had hurt me.  I still couldn’t get over the fact that his mother was dying and he was feeling sorry for me.

“It’s ok, it happened a long time ago.”

“Still doesn’t stop it hurting.” He added. God that was true… I still miss my mother even after 80 years.

“Yea, but Esme really is a mother to me, and I hate to say it, but Carlisle is there for me much more than my biological dad was.” I felt a bit guilty saying that, it wasn’t my father’s fault he wasn’t around, it was the society, the time; he was busy providing for us. Riley picked up on my mood and mistook it.

“You had a rough time before they adopted you?”

“No, Carlisle was my doctor, he… knew my parents.  My mother asked him to look after me.”

“Thank god… I’ve heard terrible stories of what can happen to foster kids…” he paused and wondered if he should go on. “I’ve had a pretty rough time before we came to Forks, if you or your brothers or sisters want someone to talk to about stuff, someone who understands that not all families are nice… Most of the kids in this school come from perfect families… they don’t get it.”

I didn’t know what to say… I knew I had to say something. It wasn’t easy for him to admit that and I had to show I appreciated it… “Thanks, were good for now…” he looked hurt. “But I’m sure they would like to be your friend, maybe they can talk to you about It over the weekend.” he smiled.

After this heavy conversation we both independently decided lighter subjects would be better so talked amiably about very little.  When Riley finished his sandwich I suddenly realised I still had to break the news to my siblings that I had just broken the cardinal rule of the house. ‘Humans are not allowed, ever’.  I swallowed venom nervously at the thought of the explaining I was going to have to do.

“Um do you want to head back a little early? I’ve got to tell my family I’m inviting you.”

As though he could pick up my nervousness He immediately chimed in… “If it’s a problem, it doesn’t matter, thanks for asking. Good to know someone’s got my back.”

God I love this kid… hey, wait where did that come from? Oh shut up Edward it’s just a figure of speech. But still he could for all in-tense-and-purposes be orphaned in the next couple of days or weeks and he was thinking about me! A warm feeling came over me, something I had never felt before. Well certainly not since Carlisle welcomed me back after I had been off on my revolt.

“No problem…” I lied “Just a courtesy.” Riley smiled again. I helped him up and we walked back to the cafeteria, Riley to get his books for the next class and me to explain to my siblings that the sky was about to fall in on their ordered lives… I was sure a chink of sun broke through the clouds at that moment, everything seemed brighter and warmer but it must have been my imagination. For Riley didn’t notice anything different about me. But I certainly was seeing a different side of him then the one I pursued up the bank only a half hour ago.

The words of Carlisle still rang in my ears ‘he’ll surprise you.’

….

“You said what!” the loud yells collectively from my family attracted everyone’s attention. Then my siblings returned to their usual sub-sonic whispers.

“Have you gone out of your mind?” Rose said through clenched teeth.

“What about Jasper.” said Alice grabbing hold of a terrified looking Jasper. “It’s not fair, he’s only got one place to escape to.”

“For god sake his mother’s dying… and it’s only for the weekend.” I whisper yelled with death looks at everyone. It had the desired effect with everyone accept, of course; Rose.

“You should have told us before you made the offer.” She said.

“I didn’t know I was going to make it. He has no one in this country. If Chief Swan finds out he could be put in an institution… is that what you want?” I glowered at them.

“Ok.” Said Emmett, the big softie, always the first to cry at a soapy movie and always the first to crack. “But this is just a temporary solution.”

“I know, but we can talk about permanent over the weekend, let’s just wait and see how long his mother has.” I replied.

“Agreed.” Said Emm. Everyone looked at him and he glowered back. Now he had made up his mind it was the right thing to do there would be no changing him.

“Alright but YOU have to tell Carlisle and Esme.” Said Alice.

“Of course I will” I hissed back slightly harsher then I had intended.

The bell for class broke our reverie and as we all went off I ducked outside to make what I was sure would be a very awkward phone call.

It turned out to not be as bad as I thought. I called each of them separately and both asked was it ok with my siblings, when I lied and said yes, they said it was fine with them and that they were proud of me for my compassion. Another lump in my throat… none for decades then two in one day?

I rang off and headed to English class where Riley was waiting.

As if the God’s had conspired, Mr Mason in his latest plan to make the class more efficient and improve his stats had placed us both together.  He thought we might become Brainiac’s and bring the whole class average up…  

I took my seat next to Riley and told him the good news in a whisper while the teacher was warming up. A huge smile broke across his face.

“We’ll drop by your place on the way home for you to pick up anything you think you need.” I whispered. The smile dropped off Riley’s face. He looked at my designer T, then my fitted skin tight jeans, then my top range reeboks and a look of horror dawned on his face.

“I’ve never done this before,” He was lying. “What do I bring?” he whispered.

“Just a couple of changes of clothes and whatever you sleep in.” I said hoping that would calm him, it did the opposite his knee began to twitch and he began to fiddle with his pencil. He looked down at his ‘not meant to be baggy’ jeans, no doubt bought for his next growth spirt. His imitation sneakers. His sears t-shirt. I could tell he was embarrassed at how he looked. I felt awful for him. “Nothing fancy.” I added hoping to help him, it didn’t. Another lie. “I hope you don’t mind I sleep in old things, got more holes in them than thread, but their comfortable.”

His eyes lit up and the smile returned. “No, sounds like mine. You need to be comfortable to sleep. Not like anyone’s going to be looking…” He said the end trailing off with a hint of whimsy.

Did he just imagine me in bed?

As the teacher coughed and glared at us, we returned our attention to him and I made a mental note, ‘the first thing I needed to do is rip holes in the brand new shirt and pants Alice had bought me to relax in at night.’ She’d be furious but it’s all for a good cause. Then I’d have to do something about what they wore… No I think that might be taking my life in my hands…

The afternoon whizzed by and Riley relaxed into having me near him.  He started staring at me a little too often. When I caught him he reddened and looked away. When he thought I was distracted with my work he studied every feature of my face making a note to memorise them. He began analysing them and complimenting them in his mind.  It was getting slightly off putting to say the least. It finally dawned on me that Riley was gay… which I didn’t have a problem with, but was also starting to develop a crush on me, which was awkward… He now interpreted my interest in him as being more than friendly… I was beginning to get a bit worried about this weekend.

….

Before we knew it we were all out the front waiting for Esme to pick us up in the people mover that she so loved driving. I think she secretly always wanted to be a soccer Mom and now was her chance. Thank god it was a seven seater.

We all had our own cars of course, but since we were all supposed to be 15 we couldn’t drive them too obviously.

As we all pilled in Riley got in the two seats in the back row with me. We were pressed close together which I didn’t have a problem with, but by Riley’s thoughts, I could tell he loved. When Riley pulled his school bag up to his lap pretending to look for something, I knew exactly why he had put it in his lap. When we got near Riley’s place I deliberately moved as far away from him as I could so our thighs would no longer be touching, so hopefully, Riley would not embarrass himself getting out of the car.

“I’ll try to be quick.” Riley said.

“I tell you what. Why don’t I stay with Riley and help him, Mom can you drop the guys off home and come back for us?” I suggested knowing they all wanted to have a good bitch with neither of us in the car.

“You’re such a thoughtful boy.” Esme said and I climbed out and they took off almost before the door was closed.

Riley stood looking nervous.  ‘What?’ I thought.

“I’m afraid I didn’t get a chance to tidy up this morning.” Riley said.

“Ha you should see my bedroom.” I lied. ‘Note to self as soon as you get home and tear holes in your P.J.’s, you then need to chuck stuff around you bedroom…’ holly shit I don’t have a bed!!! I pulled out my phone and began texting for my family to buy me a bed. I could almost hear the squeal of tires as the people mover in the distance changed course. Just as well I couldn’t hear their thoughts from this distance!

We crossed the threshold of the rather old and worn house. And I could tell this was the last thing Riley wanted, I felt for him. It was a humble abode, not unlike what you would expect someone on a teacher’s salary to be living in.  Then I realised why Riley was nervous. There were clothes scattered around, the kitchenette in the corner had dirty dishes piled up in the sink. There were still plates on the dining table from last night’s dinner, or was it the night before?

“Mum hasn’t been up to much over the past couple of weeks or so. I was going to tidy up this weekend for when she got back home.” Riley said a touch of defeat in his voice.

“I tell you what, it’ll take Mom ages to get everyone out of the car and doing their homework and we live quite a way out of town. How about if I help you make a start?”

Riley’s eyes light up then faded. “You don’t have to do that… I’ll be right.” He said defensively.

“Come on, it’s faster and more fun if you have company and in a house with two teenage brothers you get used to cleaning.” I said trying to make Riley feel better. “You go and pack your things for the weekend and I’ll start on the dishes.” Riley hesitated for a minuet then acquiesced.

I could hear Riley’s thoughts as he packed, grateful he stopped me going in his bedroom where clothes lay scattered everywhere and a couple of ‘in sport’ magazines were scattered over the bed and the floor next to it. I thought ‘Strange I never thought he was into sport.’ Then I saw they were all open to full page images of David Beckham and Cristiano Ronaldo wearing very little. Quite well wore and rumpled. I smiled at the thought. At least Riley had good taste in men. Where did that thought come from? It’s nothing Edward, don’t be so paranoid, lots of straight guy’s think Beckham and Ronaldo are the epitome of masculinity and admire them… it doesn’t mean that after half a day with Riley I’m gay too.. And why the hell am I now trying to convince myself of this fact… err I think too much. 

Unfortunately, Riley noticed one of the magazines and he remembered his efforts last night, making use of being home alone where no one could overhear him. His mind filled with his not inconsiderable manhood in his hand while imagining it to be the hand, mouth, ass of Ronaldo… He then thought about it being me… Whoa! Time to stop paying attention.  How come my pants are feeling tighter?  I know Alice said they are supposed to be skin tight but this is uncomfortable. Oh No, No No NO! I am not getting a boner thinking about Riley jerking off, it’s just not going to happen, no way…

Oh fuck it has.

God what would Freud say about this one…

Fuck I can’t let Riley come out and find me with a hard on, he’s horny enough, that could lead to some serious overstepping.

Mr Mason naked, Mr Mason naked, Mr Mason naked… there that did it.

I returned my attention to collecting dishes… but my mind couldn’t help wandering to what was going on in the next room.

Riley then picked up his worn sleeping attire, boxers and an old t-shirt, he smelled them then threw them on the floor and went over to get a new pair out of his draws. His draws were scantily packed. Now I knew what to get him for Christmas… a new wardrobe.  I was startled to think that I had subconsciously been thinking about Christmas presents for him all afternoon.

As I scrubbed dirty pans I began thinking of Christmas, not that long away. The Cullen’s had never really celebrated it. There seemed little point for the already dammed to celebrate the birthdate of the saviour of man-kind. And when you don’t eat, and already pretty much have everything you wanted through the year there is little reason to celebrate. I remember once after Alice and Jasper joined us. The Christmas of `50 we had a tree and tried to get festive, but in spite of Alice’s pixie like glee it all seemed rather forced and we dropped it as an idea, instead going on a hunting party.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Riley’s return to the living area to find me just about finished.

“Wow you were fast.” Riley exclaimed. I hadn’t realised that I had been working at vampire speed.

I lied “Oh I’ve been on K.P. duty many times. Carlisle likes to have things organised.”

“Oh” was all Riley said.

“Do you want to start on the lounge?” I asked. And we began putting books away. Every wall of the small house was covered in book shelves. Their library rivalled our own in a much larger house. But where ours were all in immaculate condition, these had dog ears with torn covers, stains where a coffee mug had been placed inadvertently “Wow, you have some books.”

“Yeah, Mum always encouraged me to read. I mainly like history.” Riley replied. Not surprising, I had rarely seen a library with as many history books which I noticed were arranged not alphabetically but by subject, country and era. “There all pretty worn, some of them came from seconds shops, but I give them a pretty hard time. Some of them have been out in the woods, all over the place. Mum always told me an unused book is an unread book. We only have a couple of expensive ones that we treat with kid gloves.” It was a completely different philosophy to the one I had been brought up with, I cast my mind back to my birth parents sizable library in Chicago and wondered how many books had actually been read.  This would explain Riley being in class a veritable encyclopaedia of information.

There were hand drawn maps scattered all over tables. Sketched battle plans similar to what Jasper liked doing in his spare time. No wonder the two of them got along so well.

Then we picked up Riley s dirty clothes. “Do you want Mom to do your laundry while you’re with us?” I offered. He seemed horrified.

“No, I couldn’t…”

“Well why don’t you bring some and we can do it ourselves. I do my own laundry most of the time.” He still looked hesitant. “Come on or you’ll have nothing to wear to school on Monday.” Riley acquiesced. An image ran through his head of me in a pink apron with marigold gloves on and curlers in my hair, a smirk graced his face. Even though it was scarcely a flattering image I couldn’t help smirking at it as well. This kid had an odd sense of humour. I looked forward to exploring it more with him.

We bundled up clothes into garbage bags and Riley kept protesting I was taking too many, that he would have nothing to do in the evenings while his mother was in hospital and he could do them then; but I persevered.

The house could do with a good vacuum but I thought I better not push it. Maybe when we dropped Riley off on Sunday night I could give him a hand to hoover.

A honk outside denoted Esme had returned, and we piled the bags of laundry into the back. I could tell Riley was really embarrassed so I stuck up for him. “I told Riley to bring some of his laundry for us to do so his mother wouldn’t have to worry about it when she got home.” Riley let out a relieved sigh and a smile graced his mouth and his eyes as he sheepishly glanced at me, that was reward enough... I can’t believe I just thought that.

“That was thoughtful dear.” Esme said with all the grace that characterised her.

We sped off on the long trip back to our house… This was going to be a memorable weekend.

 

"I Am Made Of You" by Ricky Martin  
I came a long way From out of nowhere  
I stand before you All alone  
Like a wolf's cry in the distance  
I heard the calling Of your soul  
Oh... I hear you cryin' 

[CHORUS:] With your love Show me how to live  
'Cause you are made of me  
And I am made of you  
With your life  
Show me how to give  
You are made of me  
And I am made of you 

We'll walk together Through the fire  
Through the darkness To the sun  
Like two raging rivers full of passion  
At the ocean We are one  
Oh... I hear you cryin' 

[REPEAT CHORUS]

I am made of you You are made of me  
And everything you are  
Is what I'm meant to be I am made of you  
You are made of me And everything I am  
Is what you made of me Oh... I hear you crying  
Oh... Through the darkness To the light: 

[CHORUS]

With your heart Show me what is true  
'Cause you are made of me  
And I am made of you  
With your soul Walk my spirit through  
You are made of me  
And I am made of you  
Oh... I hear you crying through the darkness, through the light


	2. Here come's the Human!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is the first human ever invited to the Cullen’s house and the Cullen’s aren’t exactly happy about Edward inviting him. How will they get their revenge without Riley finding out their secret? Will they be able to play ‘human’ 24/7 for two days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is being posted unfinished, but there is a reference to it in chapter 2 of “First Christmas” and it’s holding up posting that. I hope to finish this Chapter before New Year.  
> This Chapter is completely different to the other’s; angst is there, but there is also quite a lot of silliness… Well with seven vampires in a house the oldest only being 26 and with unlimited funds to play with and the extreme unlikelihood that anyone will get hurt, they must have some pretty fun times. Which were touched on in the movies and by SM. I hope people don’t think I’ve gone too far with it… but every time I tried to bring order the characters kept dragging me into slapstick. Sorry!  
> All characters belong to SM  
> See end for more notes.

They're creepy and they're kooky,  
mysterious and spooky,  
They're all together ooky,  
The Addams Family  
  
Their house is a museum,  
when people come to see 'em  
They really are a screa-um  
The Addams Family

Neat

Sweet

Petite

So get a witch's shawl on,  
A broomstick you can crawl on.  
We're going to make a call on  
The Addams Family...

 

EPOV

 “It’ll take a while; we live quite a-ways outside town.” I added.

As we drove I talked to Riley about school and other insignificant stuff.

We pulled off the road and began to drive up the long winding drive. Finally, we came to the small clearing out of which our large three story house loomed.

“Wow.” Riley said.

“Mom designed it.” I added with a touch of pride.

“You’re an architect?” Riley asked.

“Yes dear.”

“It’s beautiful, the way it simultaneously stands out yet blends into the woods. The use of glass and steel contrasting with the wood. It’s… like what Lloyd-Wright would do.” Riley said, I stifled a smile and all Esme could retort was a curt “thank you.” Riley was going so well till he mentioned ‘that’ architect. Esme had worked with him for a brief while at Taliesin. She thought he was a dirty old man. And a pervert. If only he had of said Gropius.

I felt it was partially my fault. I had noticed all the architecture books and in particular the volumes on Lloyd-Wright at Riley’s house. I should have warned him.

We walked into the foyer carrying laundry bags. Riley dropped his. “This is perfect… it’s so light and spacious. Almost like were floating into the woods.”

‘For god sake don’t mention falling water.’ I thought.

As he was about to mouth the sentence I jarred Riley’s shoulder and said “Come on, let’s get these in the laundry, I’ll give you a tour when were done.” Riley acquiesced. Esme gave me a smile.

When we were in the laundry I filled Riley in as best I could, without giving it away that Esme was over 100 years old.

“She hates Lloyd-Wright?” Riley said his mouth agape. “How is that possible?”

“It’s a long story, just for your own good, best not to mention him, particularly in comparison with Esme’s work.”

“Ok, but it’s a bit like talking about the bible and not mentioning that Jesus bloke.” Oh God he did have it bad.

“Surely he’s not the only architect there is.” I said cursing that I hadn’t studied the subject more. Riley was the only human I had ever met that had me feeling slightly inadequate in the learning department. An intriguing sensation in itself.

“Ok… Are there any other architects she can’t stand?  Michelangelo, Da Vinci?” Riley said flabbergasted.

“Not that I know of.”

When we returned to the entrance the afternoon sun was just slanting in through the clouds, painting the wood of the foyer a rich orange, I made a point of standing in a shadow until it had passed. We then went upstairs. Esme was putting groceries away in the kitchen, which of course hadn’t been used since we moved in a couple of months ago.

Riley immediately walked over to offer to help, she smiled and thanked him but said I should give Riley the tour and then dinner would be ready. “I hope pizza is ok?” she asked.

“Great, My favourite.” Riley said enthusiastically. Esme responded with a wide smile.

Just as we were about to head off he cast his eye around the spacious living area.

“Now that I come to think about it. It doesn’t really remind me of Lloyd-Wright. It reminds me of an Australian Architect, Harry Seidler. He studied under Gropius and collaborated with Niemeyer.” Esme looked like she could kiss him. I smiled. My boy is fast on his feet. I can’t believe I just called him ‘my boy’. Oh shut up Edward it’s just a term of endearment, don’t read too much into it.

“Not that I’m saying it’s derivative or anything. It just has a certain lightness of touch that hints at Gropius.” No that was it, he had her in the palm of his hand. “Though I think this is superior to any of his works. It works better with the land. More in harmony, while still being a piece of abstract art in and of itself.” Ok Esme had now made up her mind that she was going to adopt him as her son. The rest of us could all go to hell. I smiled to myself at this. The kid was a born politician.

I managed to drag Riley away from eye fucking the architecture and showed him the rest of the house. Avoiding my bedroom because I didn’t want to give an already horny Riley any ideas.

When we returned the pizzas were arriving at the table and everyone was beginning to sit. I looked at the volume of food a little nervously. There was no way Riley was going to eat all this by himself. Then it struck me… we would have to EAT FOOD. The thought was replant to me… still it was only a weekend.

We sat. And Esme handed a pizza to Riley to dig in. “Guests first.” She said.

Everyone sat with a diabolical grin on their faces. I was getting nervous about what was going through their minds.

“Not for me Esme, I’m not feeling that well.” Said Emmett. A devilish look on his face.

“Oh poor dear, Carlisle will have to have a look at you.” Esme retorted passing the pizza to Rose.

“Only a small piece, I’m dieting.” She said.

“So am I.” replied Esme.

“And me.” chirped in Alice.

“Me too.” Added Jasper. I glared at him. “I tried on my baseball shirt and it barely fit.

Now Riley chimed in. “You guys don’t look like you need to diet. You’re in perfect shape to me. Rosalie and Alice and Mrs Cullen don’t have a fat cell on them…” ‘Kiss ass’ I said under my breath.

“Call me Esme dear.” My mother chimed in, even more in love with the boy.

“You can call me Rose.” Said my sister preening her hair. I think I was going to kill Riley.

Riley continued “As for Jasper, I’m sure you’re just filling out. I wish I had your muscle tone.” Fuck, Riley was flirting with him… he had the hots for Jasper!

“Why thank you.” Jasper drawled excessively with a smile, dimples and all!  Dimples and fucking all!!! Fuck and Jaspers flirting back! He knows what he’s up to… I’m going to have to get to the bottom of that!  Wait, why am I feeling jealous that Jasper and Riley are flirting? That is weird.

“And you can call me Jas, all my friends do.” Jasper added. Fuck this monster was taking over my family… I wonder how long it would be before they offer Mrs Biers a trade?

“Honey?” Esme said to Carlisle as she handed him the tray.

“Not much for me, had a medical luncheon and you know how much they stuff us with there.” He retorted.

“Oh dear, a brisk jog tomorrow for you, don’t want you getting any love handle’s.” Esme teased.

I had been rehearsing my reply when I was gazumped.

“Edward, you look famished.” Esme said, I could have spat in that twinkle in her eye.

“That’s my fault Mrs Cu… I mean Esme. He skipped lunch being nice to me.” Riley lowered his head feeling ashamed. I still could kill him.

“Oh poor dear… an extra big slice for you then Edward.” Esme said with a broad smile.

“Dude, I bet you can’t eat more than Riley.” Said Emmett with an evil gleam in his eye.

“Bet he can.” Retorted Jasper.

“What do you say partner?” asked Riley questioningly raising his eyebrows, why was I always distracted by him doing that? “Up for the challenge?” I was about to rip his head off and use it to beat my family to death with.

“I don’t know…” I began, interrupted by Emmett’s booming voice

“Edward is a pussy; Edward is a pussy…” he teased

“Inside manners Emmett.” Esme scolded.

“Yeah Edward, you’re not going to let your pizza record be taken by an interloper?” Alice chided with a wicked gleam in her eye. Now I knew what they had been laughing at when we returned with Esme and exactly what they meant by ‘we’ll make Edward pay for ruining our weekend’.

“What do you say?” Riley encouraged completely oblivious to the fact that I had just been screwed with my pants on.

There was a hushed silence around the table as Esme handed Riley a second slice of pizza.

“That’s two nil…” Emmett crowed… “You’re going down buddy…” this was officially the worst night of my life.

I don’t know what made me do it, whether it was my naturally competitive spirit, or whether it was the great big wet eyes Riley was bating my way, but I took a bite of the pizza and immediately regretted it.  No offence to Esme’ cooking skills but it tasted disgusting.

Eventually I couldn’t take anymore and Riley won the non-existent title. Arms raised in victory to the cheers of the people who used to be my family, that I was now working out how to slowly and painfully kill.

Esme brought out the ice-cream to follow and we were given a second round of why no one could eat it. Riley despite devouring two whole pizzas himself eagerly put his bowl out for some of the desert.

Emmet again chimed in. “I bet Riley takes Edward’s ice cream title tonight as well.”

“I don’t know; you know how Edward loves his sweets…” said Rose in her most bitchy tone.

As Riley was about to rise to the challenge I couldn’t take it anymore. The thought that I would have to regurgitate all this disgusting food; sure in the fact that it would taste no better coming up then it did going down was too much. “I forfeit…” I yelled a little too loudly. “You’re the better man… happy?”

Riley’s eyes widened to saucers… I had gone too far…

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it mean that much to you…” he lowered his head ashamed of himself. A thought ran through his head. He really was hungry, other than the show sandwich for lunch he hadn’t eaten anything in two days. I felt about as low as I could.

Esme chided. “Edward is that any way to talk to our guest?”

“I’m sorry,” I said to Esme, I then looked at Riley and said more softly. “I’m sorry… it doesn’t matter.  I’m glad you’re enjoying the food.”

A smile returned to his face. “It’s great. I hope I haven’t made a pig of myself?”

“Bit late for that Dude.” Said Emmett everyone gave him a death glare... “What?” he asked pathetically.

“Emmett anyone would have thought you were raised in a barn yard.” Esme scolded.

“What? I think it’s cool that he beat Edward… maybe Eddie won’t be so cocky now.” He said returning my death stare, and using the nick name he knew I couldn’t stand.

“Well Emm, you have quite an appetite, maybe you could challenge Riley’s title tomorrow?” Alice said feeling he deserved some retribution.

“Well, um, I doubt if I’ll be better by then…” Emmett hastily added.

“I’m sure by Sunday lunch you will be fine.” Carlisle weighed in with a look of no nonsense about him. Emmett swallowed the venom that was pooling in his throat and acquiesced.

Riley had cottoned on that something was afoot but didn’t know what.

“What must you think of us Riley.” Esme said picking up on Riley’s stares.

“We’re a very competitive family.” Carlisle added.

Alice chimed in, “And we haven’t had any new competition for years… sorry if we’re playing a bit rough.”

After dinner it was a choice between a movie or computer games. As soon as the later was mentioned Riley began to panic. He’d never played one in his life. They couldn’t afford a computer and what homework Riley couldn’t do at school he had to do at the Library… Another thing I was going to have to talk to Carlisle about.

In spite of the fact that I felt like I had a waste disposal unit for a stomach I thought I should save him. He’d be murdered by Emmett.

“After that meal I can’t concentrate, how about a movie.” I suggested. Riley breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well our visitor should choose.” Esme suggested. Riley walked over to the vast array of DVD’s we had. Panic spreading over his face. His inner monolog was screaming at him what to pick so he doesn’t look like a dork.

I came to his rescue, sideling up to him and whispering in his ear. “Did you like Titanic?” I said knowing that the girls would kick up an almighty fuss if they didn’t get something they liked.  Relief spread across his face…

“I saw it six times.”

“Dude, that’s a chick flick.” Said Emmet helpful as usual.

“No, I don’t pay much attention to the kissy parts, but the sinking scene is the most realistic representation of what happened. Based on eye witness account. Finally, special effects have caught up with storytelling so we could see what actually happened not just some lame plastic model in a swimming pool.” I might have known Riley was an expert on the Titanic as well. Jasper thought about widening the discussion to the historical significance of the incident vis-a-vee the First World War but I glowered at him and he didn’t. That was a conversation they could have some other time when they had their history boners.

“Yea come on Emmett, you always close your eyes when they chop the hand coughs off with an axe.” Said Alice.

“Do not!” Emmett retorted.

“Good then it’s settled.” Said Esme. Snuggling up to Carlisle on the love seat.

Everyone paired off and for some reason Riley and I were directed to the smallest sofa. I could read what was going through my sibling’s minds and I didn’t like one bit of it. I only worried about what else they had in store for us. Their thoughts were guarded but pregnant with malice.

During the love scene all eyes were on us two, and I tried to filter out what everyone was thinking… especially Riley who was torn between wishing he were Kate Winslet at that moment or wondering what I might…. Ok, stop it right there… not listening! not listening!

Finlay the movie finished and a few fake yawns showed that everyone was exhausted playing human and wanted to go to their respective abodes before Riley found out that half of the family were actually married to the other half.

We helped Esme pack the dishwasher. Riley chatting away about architecture to her billing and cooing. Seriously if I were Carlisle I’d be getting worried. That’s if they all didn’t suspect Riley of being gay. How they came to this conclusion was based on the mathematical amount of time he spent looking at me which they had calculated was far too often for someone straight.  That and he had checked out both Emm and Jaspers ass several times that evening.

What can I say, vampires have a lot of time on their hands to think of all sorts of things.

While Riley got his overnight bag I went to my room to be confronted with the bed my family had bought me. I was expecting either heavy wood or maybe black metal and minimalist… I was confronted by their next round in getting their revenge when I entered my room and a pink pony eyeballed me with what I could only say was an evil grin on its face. The whole bed was pink and white. The sheets were too. And it had rainbow pillows. They bought me a ‘my little pony’ bed… I was definitely going to kill them.

I moved to leave my room planning to lock the door behind me and never allow Riley in there till I had got rid of the offending equine bed ware... preferably violently, maybe involving some of my family’s bodies as tools of destruction.

But I was too late, there standing in the door was Riley, his gaze was directed over my shoulder to the offending piece of furniture. A smile broke over his face and he was pissing himself laughing in his head. His eyes went to the rainbow pillows. And I heard him scream in his head “YES!!! He’s Gay!!!”

He must have noticed my horrified look and came to my rescue.

“Horses are cool.” He said. I felt like falling to my knees to thank him, but given the rainbow pillows I didn’t like to think what he might think about doing while I was down there. “And Pink is the historical colour for boys… all Victorian boys were dressed in pink. It was considered more manly than blue.” This man is my hero I thought. I knew he was right. I also knew he didn’t believe a word of it, but he said it with such conviction he had me almost believing it. I was grateful to say the least… then I remembered that the spare room was full with everything left over from the move, had they cleaned it out before we got back?

“Sure…” was all I could say. “I’ll see if the guest room is ready.” His smile faltered slightly. He had way too much interest in spending more time in my bedroom now he saw that maybe he was in with a chance… how was I going to knock that idea out of his head.

Though for that matter I had given the matter a lot of thought and still wasn’t too sure whether I was bi-sexual or pansexual… but then I have never been attracted to another person, female or male in 85 years so I might be a-sexual. Still that could wait for another day.

I left him as he showered and changed and went to see the spare room and sure enough it was still full or junk. Why we carted all this old crap with us when we moved I don’t know. Surely we could put it in storage somewhere, we hardly looked at some of this stuff from one decade to the next.

I raced down to confront my parents in the lounge where they sat enjoying the peace.

“Where’s Riley going to sleep, the spare rooms impossible?” I asked.

“Edward, we thought you invited him here for a sleep over, so he would be staying in your bed?” Esme said with a splutter when she remembered the bed.

“I will be talking to everyone about the bed after Riley leaves… but…” then it dawned on me the bed was a double… how on earth did they find a ‘my little pony’ king size? Though if it existed Alice would find it. I defiantly had to have words with the demon pixie.

Carlisle and Esme raised their eyebrows waiting for me to go on.

“It’s tradition,” said Alice appearing from no-where. “If you put him in the guest room he’d be offended.” She said with a giggle.

I had a flashback to when Rose joined our family, it was like Deja vu… they were matchmaking again. I had got used to my family supposing I was gay, but this was going too far.

“But were not kids…” I spat out trying not to yell and let Riley hear an argument about him.

“No dear, we know.” Said Esme knowingly, one might almost say suggestively.

I heard more steps descend… everyone was in on the action.

“He’s 15, he’s a minor, it’s illegal.” I spat out knowing where they were going.

“You’re both supposed to be 15.” Said Esme.

“And you’re ok with that… sort of thing going on under your roof? He’s a kid.”

“Dude, everyone does it before 15. When I was 14 I…” Emmett trailed off as Rose raised an eyebrow. “I.I.I.I.I… had a dog that ran away and… ohhh fuck it…”

“Language Emm.” Esme said.

“There is no way he’s a virgin…” said Rose bitchily. “You just have to look at the way he acts around you…. He’s way too predatory to be an innocent.” I must admit. In all his thoughts about me or other men and sex there was none of the nervousness that bombarded me from most of the student body when it came to thinking about the subject of sex… I shook my head to remove those thoughts… And when he was around, particularly tonight, I felt decidedly like a deer in the hunter’s sights.

“What does that matter.” I whisper yelled.

“Well, your first time should be with someone who knows what they’re doing, or else it could be a fumbling disaster.” Alice chimed in.

“Oh yes.” Said Rose bitchily raising her eye brow again and smirking at Jasper.

“Whoa… don’t look at me, I lost mine before your grandparents were born.” Jasper said defensively.

“I HAVE been at school and college non-stop for the last 50 years… don’t you think girls talk about their first time, and some of the stories I heard about fumbling teenage boys are awful...” Alice corrected… “As much as I think my brother if a goof ball, and I want him to pay for ruining Jaz and my weekend, I want his first time to be something better than that.”

I stood their horrified. My family had turned into pimps… what was next? Rent boys and hotel rooms? I couldn’t stand it a moment longer and I pushed past the crowd on the stairs and went up to hide in my room.

As I walked along the corridor I was confronted by Riley emerging from the bathroom in sloppy shorts and a T.  My eyes couldn’t help focusing on the large bulge he sported now freed from underwear… wait... I refuse to believe I just did that. I then wiped that thought out of my head.

“Ummm… the spare room isn’t ready… looks like you’ll have to crash in my room if that’s ok?” Riley beamed at the idea. “I’ll take the sofa.” I hurriedly added. His face fell. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over him.

“No I don’t want to put you out… you’ve been too kind already, I’ll take the sofa.” There was no way on earth I was having the only person in this house that needed to sleep, sleeping on a sofa when there were three perfectly good beds and my pony contraption… I thought about dragging Rose out of bed by the hair and throwing her through a plate glass window, but Riley might think that a little odd. Not to mention I didn’t relish the retaliation of Emmett.

“Look, this is a sleep over, we can share a bed… it’s not like you’re going to jump me in the night…” I half joked. The thoughts that ran through Riley’s head didn’t give me hope.

As we walked into my room and I again saw the pink pony sneering at me because I was a 102-year-old virgin and though I could stop a speeding truck I was scared shitless by a 15-year-old kid’s penis and it making advances in the night. I made a mental note to put the horses eyes out when Riley wasn’t looking tomorrow. Let’s see him sneer at that!

Riley jumped onto the bed excitedly.  Too excitedly for my liking. I almost thought of suggesting we top to tale sleep but that seemed a little pathetic. And I’m still not sure if it would slow him down in the least.

Soon the lights were out and we talked for a while about unimportant stuff. Eventually I heard him snoring and I could finally make a b-line to the bathroom to remove the offending pizza from my system.

After retching for what seemed like hours I was confronted by a gentle knock on the door. My heart sank. None of my family would bother knocking. A vampire regurgitating human food was not a pretty sight but was not completely unusual for this household. Then a soft voice spoke up.

“Edward, are you ok?” the voice sounded full of worry… I had to think quickly.

“Yeah, guess I got whatever Emmett had.” I covered.

A wave of guilt swam over Riley as he remembers the pizza eating contest. He blamed himself. He knew I had been looking pale all day… “Do you want me to get your father… you might need medical help?”

“No, I’ll be fine…” I said thinking what to do.

“Do you want me to come in?” he sounded more concerned. I flushed and bade him in. He came over and helped me to the sink to wash my face.

“You’re freezing.” Riley said, I instinctively pushed him away. “Must be sitting on the cold tile floor… let’s get you back to bed.” Then he helped me back to bed. I felt stupid but he seemed to want to do it.

He then with all the care of a mother with a newborn placed me into bed and wrapped the cover over me. I’ll warm you up he said, climbing in next to me and holding me tight. “Everyone says I’m hotter than a nuclear meltdown.” I smiled at the thought, even though it had a double meaning which Riley hadn’t thought of... And he was… incredibly hot. If I hadn’t known better, I would have sworn he was part wolf…

It was an alien feeling, lying next to a warm body. He was so hot it actually was warming my cold stone interior. Like the sun on cold pavement. I had to admit it felt good…

Soon he was asleep and lightly snoring… this was going to be a long night.

Through the night Riley dreamt… it was fascinating. It had been 85 years since I had seen a dream. I had never got close enough to humans while they slept and of course none of my family did. The kaleidoscope of images, contorted and strange, from the titanic sinking, to pizza was strangely compelling. I couldn’t help myself from thinking if I wanted to do this again for the sheer voyeurism of it.

Towards dawn his dreams became more amorous. First Mr DiCaprio stared, then me. He moaned my name during it. Flattering, but the pornography was uncomfortable. I had never had a taste for porn, and seeing me star in one was not fun. Though at least he was very flattering when it came to the dimensions of my manhood… actually, I’d flatter myself, disturbingly accurate, right down to the shape and size of the head. How could he know that?

I felt something hard digging me in my hip and I was getting very distressed, when his hand that was still draped over my middle headed south and brushed against my swelling nether regions causing a shock of electricity to course right through my body I realised this is where I got off before he got me off. I carefully removed his arm and got up to go to the bathroom and try and compose myself. Trying to fight down the swelling in my groin.

Shortly after there came another soft knock on the door…’oh crap’ I thought

“Edward? Are you ok? Are you sick again.” I felt like yelling ‘I’m just taking a leak, piss off and give me some privacy.’ But his thoughts were full of worry. Memories of his mother being ill repeatedly over the course of his short life. Of doctors telling him he would have to be brave flooded though his head. Did he think I was dying, just because I allegedly had a stomach bug?

“Are you sure I shouldn’t get Dr Cullen?”

I took pity on him and opened the door and let him take me back to bed. We repeated the ‘you’re still cold’ thing and the warming… it was like ground hog day here. Finally, when he went to sleep I pulled his arm off me and rolled him on his stomach. He can get amorous with horsy… maybe wipe that smirk off its face. I thought with a smirk myself…

……

7am

I heard Esme instruct everyone to be quiet for Riley would probably like to sleep late. Thanks, just what I needed.

I creeped out of bed and was confronted by a smirking Alice in the hall. She cocked her head to the side questioningly. “Get fucked” I mouthed. She glared at me at first, then a smile graced her face that I didn’t like at all and all sorts of thoughts raced through her head about how she was going to torture me.

I locked myself in the bathroom and sat on the throne for want of a better place and slowly and quietly banged my head against the wall… this is not happening to me I kept repeating to myself. Then yet again a quite nock came on the door.

‘Jesus this guy isn’t part wolf, he’s part blood hound.’ I thought.

“Edward are you ok?” he again asked. I felt like telling him to piss off. Is this what hell is like?

“Yeah, just sitting on the toilet… I’m fine.” I replied. He seemed happy with that. But still stayed camped outside the bathroom door.

Soon I heard the loud footsteps of Emmett move along the hall. And the all too subtle “Waiting for a crap are you dude?”

“No, Edward had a bad night…” the things Emmett thought were disgusting, I wish I could get some brain soap. “I think he got what you have.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he was throwing up on and off all night.” Emmett felt very pleased with himself at this thought. “I wanted to get Dr Cullen but he said he’d be ok… I’m worried about him.” To his credit Emm could see Riley was seriously worried. He thought how terrifying it might be for a human to be that sick. He placed his arm around him.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine. But we’ll talk to Carlisle anyway.”

Emm lead Riley off to Carlisle’s study and I was glad to have some peace. It didn’t last long. Soon Carlisle was outside the door with the ‘false concerned’ voice he saved for his most hypochondriac of patients. “Are you alright Edward… Riley says you were sick all night.”

“Yes, I’m feeling a bit better.” I lied.

“When you’ve finished in there I’d better check you out.” Said Carlisle.

I eventually acquiesced and allowed myself to be lead to my room where the horse had a slightly haunted look on it… I smirked. ‘You look completely rooted’ I thought… I smirked again.

After giving me a pretend once over Carlisle proclaimed it was the same thing Emm had and I just needed to rest. Thanks. Stuck in bed all weekend. This is hell. He then headed off to Hospital for his Saturday morning rounds

Riley had his morning ablutions and changed. When he got back he carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

“Yeah a little.” I said.

“You must be getting fed up with lying here.” He said almost reading my thoughts. “Do you want me to help you down stairs… I could try and carry you.” I imagined us in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

“No it’s fine.”

“I’d ask Emm, but he’s not the best either…” Shit is this guy nice ALL the time. This is going to get pretty tiring pretty soon.

He helped me out of bed and placed my left arm over his shoulder and helped me to the top of the stairs. Even though I had a good four inches on him he was surprisingly strong. I guess being the only man in a family meant he had to be. Before I could register it, he bent down grabbed my legs and lifted me almost effortlessly. So this is what it means being swept off your feet? I refuse to believe I thought that.

He carefully made his way down the stairs as a crowd grew at the base of them.

‘how romantic’ Esme thought.

‘In the arms of his lover’ Alice continued. This weekend would take a lot of explaining.

“Dude I could have done that” Emm said a bit put out by being upstaged. Not to mention if he had of he never would have let me forget it…

“No Emm your still not the best. You shouldn’t exert yourself.” Riley replied… this kid was 15 going on 50. I wondered at what things his young eyes had seen to make him grow up so fast. Images of him carrying his sick mother came into his head. He knew from practice at a young age how to pick up someone heavier than himself. What a life… yet there wasn’t a hint of bitterness about it.

He carried me to the sofa, me protesting I could walk all the way. Esme had made a bundle of pillows and had blankets at the ready. Everyone was barely hiding smirks… this weekend would take a lot of living down.

When I was bundled up in blankets and pillows Riley suggested a movie might be in order to cheer me up. My family were helpful as usual.

“How about ‘My little pony’.” Rose said clapping her hands together and trying to suppress a laugh.

“Yeah Ed, we ALL know how much you love ponies.” Emmett added making a horse riding gesture… he had to die soon.

Riley sensing something was afoot changed tact… “How about one of your favourite Star Trek’s?” oh fuck I was about to die…

Alice exploded in laughter “Edward, like Stat Trek? Ha that’s a joke, I’m the Trekker, he wouldn’t know…” I silenced her with a death glare but the damage had been done. He knew I had been just humouring him. He hid his shame that he had admitted his deepest darkest secret to someone. He hoped I wouldn’t make fun of him now. It was all I could do not to say out loud that I’d never trample on someone who had been so selfless…

“How about ‘Bourne Identity’?” Jasper queried mainly for himself.

“I think that’s a little too much for convalescence.” Esme said, this was not going to be fun. “What about that movie with Leo in it. ‘Catch me if you can’.” My eyes rolled to the back of my head… this WAS hell.

Riley had gone off the idea and acquiesced. His eyes didn’t meet mine and I felt bad for him. He had for the first time let someone into his life and now he was worried if he was going to pay for that error. I was annoyed. There were too many people in this room. All I wanted was to assure Riley I wouldn’t hurt him. But he wouldn’t even make eye contact with me.

We sat through the interminable movie. Then broke after it. Emm and Jasper practically launching themselves outside. I wish I had their luck. Riley had recovered. He thought he couldn’t take out his silly feelings on his friend. And that he shouldn’t guess that I would be like every other ass hole in his life. He also thought that it was too good to be true that he had found a real life companion ‘life just doesn’t work that way… at least not for me’ he thought. My heart nearly broke for him.  He busied himself mothering me to Esme’s delight. Bringing in new glasses of water because I needed to keep myself hydrated. I was running out of places to poor the water. The pot plant behind my sofa was no doubt going to die of root rot.

By the afternoon and several more bad movies my patients were warn to a frazzle. Riley tucked my feet under the rug once too many times and I snapped…

“I’m fine… just leave me alone… why can’t everyone just leave me alone.” I exploded in his startled face, and then half out of frustration and half out of shame I fled upstairs to my bedroom where I joyfully kicked the head off the horse.

I heard Esme comforting Riley downstairs. Riley said he understood. I was sick, so inclined to be temperamental. He asked if he could stretch his legs and excused himself to the garden. I watched from my window as he walked around in a daze. Esme could tell he hadn’t taken it that well and came out.

“Honey, he didn’t mean it.” She said. Riley put up his usual nonchalant response. Esme then put two and two together and said “I’m sure your mothers doing just fine.” At the mention of mother, the flood gates opened. Tears streamed down his face and a haunted wail left his throat. Few more mournful sounds had ever been heard. He instinctively launched himself into the arms of the smaller woman, if she hadn’t been a vampire I’m sure he would have toppled her. Then Esme did what she was best at. Held him in her arms and rocked him back and forward as his body was wracked with sobs. I felt awful but didn’t know how I was going to fix the mess I had made.

Later when the sobbing subsided Esme suggested Riley was tired and should have a rest on the sofa. He snuggled into my imprint, sniffed deeply my lingering odour and fell asleep.

I took this opportunity to come down and get the rounds of the kitchen, which I richly deserved.

….

When Riley awoke I apologised to him. He was his usual unflappable self. The carapace he has obviously built over his heart to protect it from all he has seen had returned tougher than ever.

I suggested we go for a walk, that I needed to clear my head. He agreed as long as I said to turn back when I got too tired. He still cared about me even after my outburst. Or was it something more than care. He kept his feeling so closed that it was hard to tell.

We talked about everything and nothing. His child hood in Australia, School, what movies we liked. It was then that I heard a terrible growl… so loud it could have been a bear… I instinctively directed my eyes to where it emanated… Riley’s stomach… I then realised that he hadn’t eaten anything today. Great hosts we were. He could have starved to death in front of us and we wouldn’t have noticed. Some friend I am. Busy bitching about the inconvenience of having him here and not worried that the poor bastard might be for all intense and purposes an orphan in a weeks’ time.

“Have you had anything to east today?” I asked knowing the answer to the question.

“No, it’s fine.” He said

“Great friend I turn out to be. Thinking of myself all the time. Let’s go back and get you fed.”

“It’s ok, really. I always skip breakfast. I always think that half an hour’s sleep is better.” He joked. I meant to pursue that later. If they couldn’t afford three meals a day, then Carlisle would need to talk to the education board about teacher salaries. That’s if his mother ever returned to teaching. I wiped that thought from my head.

Inspire of his protest, he immediately about paced when I suggested it.

As we walked up the garden path I notice smoke coming from our garden, I wondered what they were doing, then my nostrils were assailed by the smell of meat grilling in flames. A disgusting smell to me, but I could tell it had Riley’s mouth-watering.

When we arrived home we were greeted by Carlisle back from hospital at the BBQ with a silly apron on and tongs in his hand.

“I thought a BBQ might make our friend from the antipodes feel more at home.” Said Carlisle with a smile.

I worried that maybe this might bring back bad memories for Riley but he was overjoyed.

“My favourite.” Riley said, I smiled, he said the same thing to pizza last night. He then raced over to help Carlisle like the well brought up boy he was. He stopped mid crossing and turned to me. “Sorry Edward, are you ok, can you make it by yourself.” Worry coursed through his mind. I just smiled and waved him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, that ended a bit suddenly but as I explained in the beginning it was holding up posting the conclusion to “First Christmas” and that had to get out in time for people to read it by Christmas. I will finish this!
> 
> Let me know what you thought about the humor. 
> 
> There will be more to this part of the saga after new Year so stay tuned.
> 
> Thanks for reading…

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Let me know if there are any scenes you would like me to explore in the next chapters.  
> Next Cab off the ranks for posting will be I’ll be the next chapter of “I hope you had the time of our lives.” And I’m planning to do a “Christmas Special” of Edward and Riley’s first Christmas. So say tuned… And tell your friends!


End file.
